


I Will Dance With Cinderella

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Song fic, background mcdanno, father daughter relationship, sort of future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knew his baby girl was growing up, but he enjoyed every minute they were together because he knew one day she would be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Dance With Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used in this fic is 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman and it gave me daddy!Danny feels. This is so a Danny and Gracie song.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_   
_Without a care in the world_   
_And I’m sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders_   
_It’s been a long day and there’s still work to do_   
_She’s pulling at me saying “Dad I need you!_   
_There’s a ball at the castle and I’ve been invited and I need to practice my dancin’_   
_Oh please, Daddy, please!”_

It was Danny’s weekend with Grace and he’s exhausted. Danny smiled as he watched his baby girl dance around to whatever song was playing through her head, and playing with her dolls. He blew out a breath as he continued working on some of the overdue paperwork.

He heard tiny feet come running toward him and he looked up when Grace appeared at his side. 

“What’s up monkey?”

“Danno, I need you! Princess Elizabeth is having a ball at the castle and I’m invited. Can you help me practice my dancing? Please daddy? Please?”

Danny stood from the table and followed Grace to the living room and began dancing to whatever song popped in his head.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_   
_While she is here in my arms_   
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_   
_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_   
_‘Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_   
_And she’ll be gone_

_She says he’s a nice guy and I’d be impressed_  
 _She wants to know if I approve of the dress_  
 _She says, “Dad, the prom is just one week away_  
 _And I need to practice my dancin’_  
 _Oh please, Daddy, please!”_  
   
Danny sat in the chair outside the dressing room, waiting for Grace to show him her prom dress.

“So, who is taking you to the prom, monkey?”

Grace was making the final adjustments when her dad asked her a question. “Tommy.”

Danny’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Isn’t that the kid who I said is a pathological liar?”

Grace rolled her eyes before she stepped through the curtain. “He’s actually a nice guy, Danno. I think you’d be impressed.” she twirled around in her dress. “What do you think?”

Danny looked up at Grace and she took his breath away. She looked like an angel in a soft pink satin dress. He stood and walked toward her.

“You look beautiful monkey.”

She beamed at him. “Ya know, the prom is still one week away and I need to practice my dancing. Please daddy? Please?”

Danny chuckled at her and bowed as he held out his hand.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_   
_While she is here in my arms_   
_‘Cause I know something the prince never knew_   
_Oh I will dance with Cinderella I don’t want to miss even one song_   
_‘Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_   
_And she’ll be gone_

_She will be gone_

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_   
_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_   
_She says, “Dad, the wedding’s still six months away but I need to practice my dancin’_   
_Oh please, Daddy, please!”_

Danny was sitting on the couch in his and Steve’s living room when the front door opened and Grace came through. Danny set down the book he’d been reading at the excitement he saw on her face.

“What’s up, Grace?”

Grace couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Where’s Steve?”

“Right here.” Steve said as he entered the living room, toweling his hair dry. “What’s going on?”

Grace could no longer contain her excitement as she thrust out her left hand, showing off her engagement ring.

Danny stood from the couch, tears glistening in his eyes, and a huge smile on his face. “I’m so happy for you baby!” he said as he enveloped her in his arms.

Steve offered his congratulations and went off the make dinner as Grace and Danny talked about the wedding plans she’s already made. 

After the excitement wore down, Steve and Grace went to bed, Danny sat down on the couch and let the memories of his baby girl flit through his head. Tears of sadness, mixed with happiness, fell down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away when he heard someone on the stairs. Danny smiled when he saw Grace.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Grace giggled when she came to a stop in front of her father. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I couldn’t sleep; too excited.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, me neither.”

Grace shuffled from foot to foot and wrung her fingers. “Dad, the wedding is still six months away, but I need to practice my dancing.”

Danny smiled, tears blurring his vision. “Aren’t you getting too old for that?” he asked, with no trace of heat in his voice.

Grace held out her hand. “Please, Daddy, please.”

Danny took Grace’s hand as she placed her feet on top of his own. He spun and twirled them around the living room as he let the tears fall once again. He kissed the top of Grace’s head where she rested it against his shoulder.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_   
_While she is here in my arms_   
_‘Cause I know something the prince never knew_   
_Oh I will dance with Cinderella I don’t want to miss even one song_   
_‘Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_   
_And she’ll be gone_

Steve watched father and daughter from the landing, tears in his own eyes. He smiled at them as he snuck back to the bedroom and left them to their moment.

“I love you Danno.” Grace said into his shoulder.

“I love you more.” Danny replied before kissing her hair, tears still falling down his face.

 


End file.
